


Corporate Takeover

by Meatball42



Series: Rare Pairs [123]
Category: Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: CEO Pepper Potts, F/F, Getting Together, Lawyers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-21 20:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20699276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: One could say Jeri caught Pepper at the right time.





	Corporate Takeover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlassesOfJustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/gifts).

One could say Jeri caught Pepper at the right time.

“Dammit,” Pepper whispered. On her phone, CNN opened the latest Stark scandal.

“Ms. Potts,” someone said, stepping up to her table.

Jeryn Hogarth, one of the lawyers Rand had lent them for the latest fiasco, sat down beside her. Hogarth was graceful, Pepper had noticed over the last few days, always excellently dressed, and had eyes that looked right through you.

Pepper had stayed up the night before wondering if Hogarth liked what she saw.

“Pepper- if I may.” Hogarth’s crisply-manicured fingers covered Pepper’s phone. “Could I offer a distraction?”

Jeri backed them up towards Pepper’s bedroom, kissing her passionately. She was as tall as Pepper and more self-assured, holding Pepper firmly and turning her whichever way she wanted. She unzipped Pepper’s dress, trailed her fingers down Pepper’s curves.

Jeri smelled like a woman and touched her like a man and Pepper had never wanted anyone so much.

They fell into bed. Pepper’s hands shook with uncertainty. Jeri noticed and held them still. She was on top of Pepper and seemed to block out the rest of the world.

“You deserve so much more,” she whispered, and Pepper believed her.


End file.
